Fresh Baked Meat Buns
by Fenrisulfer
Summary: Yaoi. Shi X Zhao. Rated M for content. Sima Zhao is up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and needs the company of his brother. But Sima Shi has other things in mind when his brother just wants to sleep in his bed for the night...


**Disclaimer****: **Koei Owns. Not me. I don't own any Dynasty Warriors Characters

**Warnings****:**Yaoi. Yes this is sex between kids. It's part of a series I will be making. Rated M for content. If you don't like don't read. The sequel will be coming soon and it will be based on this but when they are much older.

**Pairing****: **Sima Shi X Sima Zhao. Sima Shi is about 15 years old in this and Sima Zhao is about 12.

Like I said, if you don't like then don't read it. I was texting my friend, who also likes this pairing, and this entire story just came to my mind on the spot and so I am writing it. My friend, you know who you are ;) You're welcome. Thanks for helping me put this together and thanks for introducing me to this couple (Which is my biggest obsession.) This story wouldn't exist without you

I hope everybody who reads this enjoys! Enjoy 3

It was a really cold and windy night. Sima Shi was in his bed fast asleep, but as for Sima Zhao, it was a different story. Sima Zhao had always slept with his brother until they had been put into different beds and were forced to sleep in different rooms. Of course, Sima Zhao didn't find this new change very… excitable. Sima Shi, on the other hand, enjoyed being alone so he could work on his studies and didn't have to share a bed anymore with somebody who always woke him up in the middle of the night wanting something to eat, drink, or have to go pee.

Sima Zhao quietly snuck down the hallway to his brother's room dragging his blanket and pillow with him. It was hard to tell where he was going in the hallway because it was so dark, but eventually he made it to the right room. Quietly, Sima Zhao opened the door to his brother's room and went in, closing the door ever so quietly behind him so others wouldn't hear him in the middle of the night.

Sima Zhao walked over to the edge of his brother's bed and put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. Sima Shi moaned a little and opened an eye and saw his brother and sat up.

"Zhao…do you have any idea what time it is?" Sima Shi asked while rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He fixed his night robes and looked up at Sima Zhao who looked down.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight…I'm scared…" Sima Shi sighed and got out of bed and grabbed hold of one of Sima Zhao's wrists.

"No. Go back to bed, Zhao." Sima Shi said as he dragged his younger brother for the door. Sima Zhao jerked his wrist away from his brother.

"Please! I had a nightmare… And I'm scared brother… Please let me sleep in your bed…Just for tonight…I promise I won't ever bug you in the middle of the night again! I just… in my dream you…You called me awful names and said you didn't like me being your brother anymore and you left me…" Sima Zhao was starting to get teary eyed.

Sima Shi sighed, "Fine. But you are not allowed to bother me while I sleep and when the morning comes you will go back to your room. Understand?" Sima Zhao nodded his head and both of the brothers went to Sima Shi's bed and slipped into the bed. "God, Zhao. You're such a baby…It was only a dream. It wasn't even real-" Sima Zhao cut Sima Shi off.

"But I'm always scared I'm going to lose you! You're my big brother…I don't want to lose you…" Sima Shi carefully put an arm around Zhao.

"Just go to sleep…I'll be right here when you wake up. Just try to get some sleep for now…"

About an hour passed and neither of the brothers could get to sleep. Sima Shi turned over and looked at his younger brother who had his eyes closed but was clearly still awake. Sima Shi brushed a hand over his brother's cheek and Sima Zhao's eyes opened and looked over at Sima Shi.

"Sorry… I didn't wake you did I?" Sima Zhao shook his head and closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep. "Are you having a hard time falling asleep too?"

"Yeah… But it's better than sleeping alone…" Sima Zhao whispered. Sima Shi looked at his brother's face and smiled softly. Even if they did get in a few fights here and there and even though Sima Zhao could be quite annoying at times with always bother Sima Shi or not following their father's orders, he was a good kid and Sima Shi never admitted it, but he really enjoyed the company of his brother.

"I want to try something." Sima Shi said softly. Sima Zhao opened his eyes again and looked at his older brother.

"What do you mean?" Sima Zhao asked innocently.

"Just close your eyes." Sima Zhao did as his brother told him and sighed a little. He felt fingertips running down his chest and opening up the top of his pajamas. Sima Zhao let out a little gasp and opened his eyes.

"Brother…what…what are you doing?" Sima Zhao's voice had a concerned tone to it and he tried to fix his pajama top.

"I told you. I want…to try something." Sima Shi said while lowering his voice.

"I don't think father would want us to do something like this-" Sima Zhao was cut off when Sima Shi put a finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh… right now Father doesn't matter. Right now…all that matters…is me and you. Now relax." Sima Shi pushed Sima Zhao against the pillows. Sima Zhao's face got bright red when his brother put his leg between Sima Zhao's legs. It felt so uncomfortable and it just felt plain weird. His body was beginning to get hot just from his brother being above him.

Sima Shi leaned down and pressed his lips against Sima Zhao's. Since when did his brother have so much experience? And where did he learn to do all of this? Sima Zhao was inexperienced and didn't know how to respond and so he let his brother do what he wanted with him. Sima Shi moved his hands between them and started to undo Sima Zhao's pajamas again.

Sima Zhao broke away from the kiss and grabbed his older brother's hands. "Stop! I don't think we should be doing this! It's not right!"

Sima Shi snapped back at his brother. "And since when did you ever care about what's right and wrong?" Sima Zhao looked at his brother feeling taken back a little. His brother was right. No matter what it was, Sima Zhao never really cared to bother to question himself whether what he was doing was right or wrong. He just freely did what he pleased, which angered his father and would often get scolded for it.

Releasing his brother's hands, Sima Zhao set his head back against the pillows and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry… I just… None of this feels right. I feel like if Father ever finds out… then he's going to take us away from each other…And this all feels so weird…" Sima Zhao looked back at his brother and was almost ready to cry. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose his older brother.

"Don't worry. Father won't find out. We will be careful."

"Just don't hurt me…" Sima Zhao said softly and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt my own brother." Sima Shi said and unbuttoned Sima Zhao's clothes. He pulled off the top half of his pajamas and tossed them aside. Sima Zhao could feel the soft fingers run over his chest gently and carefully. He let out a small breath and tried to resist the soft touches of his brother. He felt his pants being carefully pulled off and exposing his skin. He shivered at the feel of the air against his skin and let out another soft breath. He felt his brother's hands leave him.

Sima Zhao opened his eyes and saw his older brother taking his robes off and letting them drop to the floor. He watched Sima Shi closely and carefully, taking note of his features and his face became red. Sima Shi saw his brother staring.

"What?" Sima Zhao jumped a little at being caught.

"Ah…nothing…It's just… Your skin…Is so pale…" Sima Shi chuckled a little and Sima Zhao's face got even more red. "Don't laugh at me! It's just… You're not really tan….And your body is really small…" Sima Zhao gasped when Sima Shi crawled onto the bed and moved over him. "Brother I don't think…"

Sima Shi put a finger over his brother's lips. "Shhhh… Just relax…" Sima Shi lowered his head to Sima Zhao's chest and ran his lips over the exposed skin.

Wherever Sima Shi's lips or fingers touched, Sima Zhao's skin burned. All the feelings from just the simple touches were making him blush and feel lightheaded. Why was his brother doing this to him? But at the same time it felt so good…

Sima Shi moved his lips all the way up his chest and flicked his tongue over the skin. Sima Zhao let out a small cry and whimpered. It felt so good but at the same time everything just felt so weird. He felt a sharp pain in his nipple and moaned softly. Opening his eyes, he looked at his brother who was nibbling at one nipple and rolling the other between his fingers making them hard and red.

"B-brother…s-stop…ah…" Sima Zhao tilted his head back and groaned when his brother pinched his nipples more. Sima Shi flicked his tongue over the nipple again and nipped at it and kept pinching and rolling the other. Sima Zhao groaned again.

He could feel his brother's lips move up his body and soon their lips met. Sima Shi had soft lips and they tasted good too. Sima Zhao didn't know where his brother had learned to be such a good kisser, but he was really good with the way he tilted his head and kissed him. Sima Zhao followed his brother and tilted his head the other way to deepen the kiss and help out. He could feel his body become really hot and red. He was really hard too. His brother ran his tongue over Sima Zhao's soft lips. Sima Zhao moaned softly and opened his mouth to let his brother invade him. The way he danced his tongue over the other's lips, teeth, tongue, and the inside of his mouth made him lose his breath. Sima Zhao pulled back and panted.

"Hah… Brother…" Sima Shi laughed a little and dived back into Sima Zhao for another round of kissing. This time was a little more passionate. Sima Zhao tried to kiss back, but his brother had too much control over him and knew exactly what to do while Sima Zhao, on the other hand, was still struggling on learning how to breath during the kiss this entire time.

Sima Shi was the first one to pull away this time. He grabbed hold of Sima Zhao and lifted him into a sitting position. Sima Zhao tried to catch Sima Shi's lips, but he wouldn't let him and then he gasped. He could feel his older brother's hand run down his chest and over his stomach all the way down to his hard cock. Sima Zhao let out a moan and tried to grab his brother's hands.

"Brother…please….stop…This isn't right! Brothers shouldn't be doing this! I-" Sima Zhao was cut off again by his brother.

"Zhao… just trust me, ok?" Sima Zhao gently nodded and let out a small breath. Sima Shi rubbed his member and Sima Zhao's breathing hitched. He grabbed one of his brother's hands and put it on his own needing member. Sima Zhao looked at his brother with an innocent and scared look.

"Brother…I…" Sima Zhao looked down at his brother's cock and couldn't look away.

Sima Shi gently chuckled. "Just touch me here while I touch you." Sima Shi wrapped his hands around Sima Zhao's needy friend and began to stroke slowly with a firm grip. Sima Zhao let out beautiful moans and whimpers.

"Ah…ah…hah… brother… it…it hurts…" Sima Zhao leaned into his brother and didn't bother to pleasure his brother. The pleasure overruled Sima Zhao. He could feel a tingling in his stomach and his body became tight and then he came all over in his brother's hand and the tingling ran throughout his body. It felt so good to be released. He fell back onto the pillows panting heavily. It was the first time he had ever felt something like that before.

Sima Shi chuckled and licked the cum off of his hand. "It's a little bitter. Heh."

"Don't…don't eat it, brother! That's gross-" Sima Shi put a finger on his brother's lips.

"Shhh. Somebody is bound to hear us if you keep yelling at me like that." Sima Zhao moved Sima Shi's hand away.

"I'm sorry, brother… It's just…It feels so weird…" Sima Zhao looked away from his brother. "I don't…Understand any of these feelings…right now…It just feels so weird…I… I don't know what to do…"

"Just relax, Zhao… You know I'll take care of you…" Sima Shi said softly and ran a hand over his brother's cheek. He closed his eyes letting out a small breath while Sima Shi just gently stroked his cheek. He felt his brother shift a little and felt him sit between his legs. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sima Shi.

"What are you doing, brother…?" He asked innocently. His brother leaned over him, trapping his brother below him. Sima Shi ignored the question and leaned down for another kiss. The sweet taste of his brother's lips again. He wanted to taste the flavor forever.

Sima Shi tilted his head one way and shortly after his brother followed him and tilted his head the other way. It all tasted and felt so good. He wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew his father wouldn't allow him to be in a relationship like this with his brother. If his father had heard them and if he came in and saw what they were doing, he might as well say goodbye to his brother now.

Sima Zhao felt his brother's tongue dance across his lips again. He opened his mouth and let his older brother invade his mouth once again. This time, Sima Shi had a trick up his sleeve and ground his hips into his younger brother's hips. Sima Zhao began to get hard again and softly moaned. He bucked his hips up into his older brother's hips and got a moan out of him. Sima Zhao looked at his brother's face. His face had a blush and his eyes were closed. He was clearly drowned in the pleasure of everything. But something else must have been going through his mind because there seemed to be a little pain in his expression…

"Mmm…" Sima Zhao let a small moan slip again when his brother was grinding into him. He was starting to get near his peak again. He could feel his brother's hard cock against his. Sima Shi slid a hand down between them and grabbed himself and began to stroke, calling out his brother's name.

"Ah…Zhao…Z-Zhao…hah…" His face was drowned in complete bliss. Zhao sat up a little and moved his brother's hands and grabbed his brother's needing member and began to stroke. "Ah…Zhao!" Sima Shi grabbed Sima Zhao's member and stroked it.

"B-brother…! Ah! Shi!" Sima Zhao came first again into his brother's hands and he collapsed back against the bed releasing his brother's cock as he fell. Sima Shi grabbed his own member and began to stroke himself again while his younger brother panted heavily against the bed. This pleasure felt so good. Neither of them could get enough of it.

"Z-Zhao…!" Sima Shi came into his own hand and fell onto his brother. Sima Zhao groaned at the weight of his older brother falling onto him. Even though his brother was light, the impact still made him groan.

Both of the brothers panted heavily against each other, both completely exhausted. After calming down his breathing, Sima Shi sat up and went to retrieve his clothes. Sima Zhao watched his brother put on his robes and then heard a small whimper from his older brother.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done something like that to you…It was…wrong of me…I couldn't control myself…" Sima Shi let out another small whimper.

Both of their heads shot up just as Sima Zhao was going to say something when they heard footsteps down the hallway. Sima Shi quickly grabbed Sima Zhao and pulled him under the covers pulling them up to their necks and they closed their eyes. Sima Shi wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him in toward him and tucked Sima Zhao's head under his.

The door opened and Sima Yi quietly came into the room. He looked at his two sons sleeping soundly and peacefully in Sima Shi's bed. He could have swore he heard them… And why was Sima Zhao in Sima Shi's bed? Perhaps he got cold. It was freezing outside.

Sima Yi quietly closed the door and went back to his room. Sima Shi opened and eye and looked up to make sure their father had left.

"I love you… brother…" Sima Zhao whispered. Sima Shi looked at his brother and smiled softly.

"I love you too…even though you don't understand now… I hope you eventually understand…"

"What do you mean?" Sima Shi shook his head and smiled softly.

"Go to sleep, Zhao."

Sima Zhao tucked his head back under his brothers and Sima Shi held him close.

"Brother?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Yes?"

"What did it taste like?"

Sima Shi puckered his lips. "Meat buns, Zhao. It tasted like fresh baked meat buns."

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my first Dynasty Warriors story! Leave comments and reviews! Tell me how I did! If you guys like it I'll write more! I'll have a sequel to this soon so just wait a little bit and I'll type it and upload it soon. Thanks!


End file.
